


【丞紬】〈內部郵件〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [35]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 一起上班的丞紬，某一天收到公司的內部郵件……
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【丞紬】〈內部郵件〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
> ＊題材出自辦公室15題：https://nijipu510.weebly.com/1230436774208442346021313201163898812305.html

從小一起長大，在同一所國小、國中與高中讀書都不稀奇，考上了相同的大學之後還能在一模一樣的公司任職，是眾人認可丞與紬兩人緣分不一般的最佳說明。唯一的差別是，丞的工作是在處理各種數位與機械設備的數位中心擔任技術員，而紬則是在強化終身學習的學習中心負責行政業務；聽起來似乎業務完全不相干，彷彿只有上班前與下班後才能夠在一同租下的公寓裡碰面的兩人，實際上幾乎二十四小時都能看得見對方――因為辦公大樓空間不足，兩個單位共用一間辦公室。

每天早上輪流為對方準備早餐，接著搭上丞的汽車，直接開進公司的停車場；拿著識別證打卡後，便一起搭電梯到大樓的第六層，肩並肩的步入辦公室、一左一右的朝各自的座位走去。多數的時間，紬都會坐在他的位置上處理文書內容，丞除了電話連線遙控處理問題、偶爾還是會親自前往不同科室解決電腦問題。中午的用餐時間，若是丞因為維修時間而延誤用餐，紬會先前往員工餐廳、和阿姨領取兩份餐點，並幫丞多添一些飯量後，找好位置等待對方前來；如果丞沒有外出，正好又想換換口味，他們就會步行前往附近的餐廳用餐。下午的休息時間，他們的公司特別規定員工都要離開座位、活動筋骨，紬便會被丞連拖帶拉地前往公司的健身房，進行流汗又流淚的二十分鐘鍛鍊，丞每次以恨鐵不成鋼的模樣看著紬時，總會惹得一旁同樣健身有成的同事大笑；當紬因為丞進行修理外務而幸運脫離魔爪時，他就選擇到公司的小花園散步，在花草間伸展擺動不靈活的四肢。

每天的生活都有對方在，是習慣更是依賴。

按照往例，進入辦公室的紬打開電腦後，點開信件匣收信，發現一封名為「通知：有關本公司年度攝影比賽線上票選活動，敬請於三日內進行投票，感謝！」的信件，這才想起自己也有投稿參加比賽。其實，向來不擅長使用機械的他應該是以往都不曾參與競爭，可就在競賽截止的前一天，丞在辦公室裡蹲著修了三個小時的電腦、一句苦或累都沒喊，那樣堅忍帥氣的背影讓紬忍不住悄悄地向辦公室裡有攝影習慣的女孩出借相機、趁著丞專心的時刻偷拍幾張照片後，選出不會修圖的他所能拍攝出的最佳照片，上傳到比賽網址。

紬一面滾動著滑鼠在票選表單中尋找丞的身影，一面大略的瀏覽其他人的作品，卻在看見自己編號的下一張照片時小小的「咦」了一聲，完全無暇注意到一旁女同事打趣的眼神。

那是紬在花園裡澆花的身影。雖說照片的主角是他，但不知道是不是同樣也是偷拍的緣故，照片右下角的角落微微露出了一片衣角，而那顏色恰好就是上一張照片中丞穿著的布料色彩。紬想起了那天丞實在太過忙碌，所以他便自己外出活動，到了花園卻發現因為日照過剩、植物有些乾枯，因此特意找了水壺澆水；沒想到他在二十分鐘短短的休息時間內的舉動，就這麼被丞抓拍下來了。

丞那天蹲的腿都麻了，站起身才發現紬已經離開辦公室去活動，眼看時間不足他前往健身房，他也決定去小花園簡單走走就好；還沒到花園，他便遠遠瞧見紬湊近花草的身影，一如他一直以來的模樣，再小的事物也投入諸多關懷，讓人總能感受到溫暖。丞不禁拿起了自己的手機，調到畫質最佳的模式，將自己此刻最喜歡、以後應當也會一直喜愛的風景留在了記憶體內。

而看著上下彷彿約好的投稿相片名稱，紬笑彎了嘴角，毫不猶豫地投下自己的票。

「因你付出，我們幸福。」

「因為你在，芬芳滿開。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫著寫著突然浮現了卞之琳的〈斷章〉，應該就是這樣吧？
> 
> 突然想寫文，沒有細修，還請大家多多擔待。


End file.
